DESCRIPTION: Funds are requested for two pilot projects ($25,000 each) during each of the five years of the proposed continuation of the Center. Other OSLC scientists would apply to the Core Director, Dr. Leslie Leve, who will review proposal, oversee progress on projects, work with administrative personnel to arrange support, and report on the progress of each project to the Executive Committee.